Supreme
by H3R0-HERO
Summary: I thought reincarnating as a Nevermore was the worst thing that happened to me. But being stuck in the past while being a pet in the Branwen Tribe? Excuse me, God? I'd like to redo my reincarnation! (SI-OC)


_Hello everyone, this is my FIRST STORY EVAR AND IM SO EXCITED TO SHOW HOW CREATIVE AND ORIGINAL I AM. Ahem. Sorry, I'm excited is all :D. See, I've noticed that a lot of RWBY OC fanfiction is overused harem and mary sues. So how am I going to stand out? If you're looking for a super amazing SI-OC fic, look no further. "Supreme" is the most original fic out there. After all, this is the first ever OC staring a reincarnated grimm! Enjoy!_

* * *

" **Every beginning has an end, and every end has a series of complaints about why the ending sucked."**

I'm just going to start right off the bat and say that I'm not afraid of dying.

Now before you start labelling me as insane, hear me out. Why be afraid of something that's part of life? Would you scream out of fear if you saw a glass of water? Would you pass out if you saw a bird fly?

No, that would be silly. Death is what motivates us to do exciting things with our lives. If humans were immortal, why should we bother with doing anything then; what would be the point in existing?

But I guess if it came down to it – it's not the concept of death that humans are afraid of, it's the event itself.

Death is an unpredictable force. One day you'll wake up, brush your teeth, enjoy some breakfast and head out to start the rest of the day and you would have no idea that the grim reaper was following you the moment your eyes fluttered open from sleep. Then all of a sudden you find yourself being hit by a speeding car. Your life flashes before your eyes ~ _blah blah blah all that emotional I don't want to die crap ~_ and that would be it. You died, the end.

Well, my case is slightly different.

See, I was just casually walking towards my next university lecture when out of nowhere – A FUCKING HELICOPTER FELL OUT OF THE SKY AND CRASHED!

Technology these days am I right?

But here's the funny part. I didn't die from being crushed to death. Oh no, that would be too expected.

The helicopter did however crush some poor fellow. What a retard. They were just standing there looking up at the falling vehicle heading straight towards them. Pft, I bet their last thoughts were something along the lines of, " _Did I forget to lock the door?"_

I like to think they had it easy. They got crushed – ~ **BAM** ~ – they died.

A cute gorgeous girl like me had it much, much worse.

I think something was off when I noticed my body sprawled on the floor with a volcano of blood just pouring out of my slashed neck. In hindsight, I probably should have ducked when that helicopter blade came right at me.

So yeah.

That's pretty much how I died.

I was decapitated by a fucking helicopter blade.

* * *

My vision is filled with a brief darkness before my eyes open again. It takes me a good minute to realise that I'm no longer on my university campus anymore. Hey, I'm not complaining; rather _here_ than having my head lobbed off.

…What?

You think I'm not aware that I died? I'm not some stupid bitch in denial okay? There's no way in hell you can bring back someone from the dead after they've been brutally decapitated.

I looked down and noticed that my body was still in tact. Oddly enough, there wasn't any blood on my clothes. I placed a hand over my neck and gave it a quick rotation.

Now where exactly am I?

White, white, and even more white. Jesus Christ, I'm stuck in a white hallway. Is this the afterlife? If so then I'd like to choose "non-existence" please.

" **Hey there."** A robotic voice filled the seemingly endless hallway. " **You look pretty calm for someone who died. Normally, I'd have to put you through the five stages of grief while fucking around with your body temperature,** _ **but for some mystical reason that I can not explain I am compelled to screw everything and skip through all that crap."**_

I shrug. "What can I say, I'm a really special girl. I'm really good at keeping my emotions in check."

" **Uh-huh."** A door magically appeared beside me. It was a plain door with a simple gold plating in the centre. Numbers were engraved into it _: Room 1338._ " **Well come on, we don't have all day. Come into my office so we can talk."**

This wasn't what I expected my afterlife to be.

I had opened the door fully prepared to witness a modern-day business-like office with some old secretary typing away on a computer behind some fancy desk. Perhaps it would be mahogany wood?

The door couldn't open fully. I instantly noticed the cause: a pillar of garbage bags stuffed against it. Carefully twisting my (deceased) body through the entrance I witnessed the absolute horror of the voice's room. An unmade bed in the corner to my left with a pile of female laundry just sitting in the centre. An unfinished pizza box laid on the carpeted floor an- what the fuck, is that a skeletal rat gnawing on pizza crust?! The small trash bin was overloaded with crumpled up paper and soda cans. The closet door to my right was ajar, and I saw what looked like to be the blade of a large scythe peeking out from under a pile of more trash bags. Across the room, I stared into the back of an office chair – those fancy leather ones with wheels – in front a gaming PC setup. The large 4K monitor was the only thing that breathed light into this rather depressing room.

Dear god, I've stumbled upon the room of a shut-in.

I stood there for a good minute doing nothing, half-expecting the owner of the voice to swivel her chair while stroking a cat. I tried to get her attention by coughing but that fell upon deaf ears. I mean the skeleton zombie rat gave me a quick glance but I'm not counting that. I sighed, "what's it going to take for a girl to get noticed by the supernatural?"

"Hey!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Oh shit!" was the only reply I got right before the chair fell back, ejecting its occupant onto the littered floor. A pair of gaming headphones bounced off onto the middle of the room when she crashed. The lighting was terrible but I still made out the poor figure sprawled on the floor.

Have you ever heard of the phrase " _looks can kill"_? In front of me was some pale-ass looking girl somewhere in her early twenties. Holy shit, you don't understand here. Lady, when was the last time you left your pathetic room and saw some damn sunlight? We stare at each other for a moment; her ugly blue eyes stare my beautiful red and purple eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention – I'm heterochromatic.

When was the last time you checked yourself in a mirror? Hell, have you heard of makeup? Do you even know how to apply it? And what's with that messy white hair? Have you considered dying it; I think you'd make a great blonde.

And pants! My god, put some pants on! You're not doing anyone a favour showing off those disgusting legs of yours with only that black hoodie!

Not what I expected.

She dusted herself off after getting up. "I know what you're thinking." She spoke with her arms spread out. "This doesn't look professional. I would like to point out that souls who die at wrong place and wrong time are a huge rarity in this time of era. So rare that you're actually the second soul to have made it here to my office in the last 200 years."

"When was the first soul?"

The women shrugged. "Couple minutes ago? Poor guy got crushed to death by a helicopter."

She started making space on her bed, clothing articles discarded onto the floor. A hum of approval was heard and she got back on her gaming chair. Gesturing to the bed, "Have a seat, it's really comfy. I got it half off from a killer sale at the store a century ago. I'll tell you about your ah _unfortunate_ accident."

I shrug my shoulders and comply.

"Let's start with introductions. And by that, I mean I'll be doing most of the talking." She clapped her hands. "My name is D, nice to meet you, I'm pretty sure you've realised this but just to make sure we're on the same page here: **You Are D~E~A~D"** The women known as D sang at the end, wagging her delicate finger with each letter.

"So…you're the big reaper? You're Death?" Well now, never in my life did I suspect the manifestation of the End of all Life to be a girl-

"Woah there pal, you're getting the wrong idea here." D shook her head. "That's my boss. I just work here in the reaping department. Unfortunately, I'm the only employee who works in this division." There was a sudden bitterness in her tone.

"You make it sound like the afterlife is some kind of business or something."

Definitely did not expect this.

"You'd be surprised…no getting off topic here. Look, long story short here is that you got decapitated and it's my job to send you into the afterlife."

"Isn't this the afterlife?"

"~Yeeeeeh~ we get that a lot. You're actually in limbo right now. What happens after is considered the afterlife. Give me a moment; just got to open up your file." She turned to her computer and began typing. She winced, "Ouch, looks like you were supposed to live a ripe old age of 100."

"82?! What do mean I was supposed to live to 100?!" I got up from D's bed but was immediately pushed back.

"Like I said, you died at the wrong place and wrong time. I don't know, I guess you really pissed someone off in your past life for that to happen. Doesn't matter, you're stuck here with me until we get your future set." She stretched her arms.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's get back to business. Tell me pal do you believe in the multiverse theory?" She opened up a can of Mountain Dew out of nowhere.

"The one where Schrödinger proposed?"

"Hmm" D nodded through her drink. "Weird guy that one was; had a bizarre fetish for torturing cats. Yeah, spoiler alert he was right. _Almost right_ , that is. His theory was too scientific, no room for fantasy or impossible stuff. Dragons and flying cars for example? They're out there in some crazy universes – hell there's even one where both exist together."

I just stared at her as she went on about different universes. What does this have to do with me dying?

She chugged the can. "Right, off topic again. My bad. So here's the thing. I can't send you to heaven or hell since you died unnaturally which would lead to an unfair judgement. I can't leave you in limbo because you'd end up using up my bandwidth – and I sure as hell need my ping to stay decent if I want to hit _Challenger_. I can't bring you back from the dead either since your corpse is currently missing its head. So that leaves me with one option left: _Reincarnation._ "

Ah fuck. "So…I lose my identity for another shot at life?"

"Kinda…?" She answered with a so-so hand gesture. "Bad news: you're going to be reincarnated into a universe with a high mortality rate. Sucks to be you, I can't do anything about it – higher ups have been roasting me with new policies."

She spoke mockingly, " _We need to show the other universal gods' that we care._ " D scoffed. "Please, you just want to look good in front of the boss."

"Well…shit." I didn't know how to react at this point. I just died and now I was told that I'm going to be reborn only to die early again. Life (…Un-life?) why do you hate me?

D gave me a sympathetic look and patted me on the shoulder. "Good news? You get to keep your memories. So it's your choice if you want to give up the old identity for a new one!" she forced a cheer with a fist in the air.

". . ." a dead stare was my only reply. Maybe I'm being selfish? I don't know, but I think having my memories and knowing I'm in a fucked world kinda sucks.

"Shhhh…I'm seeing some hostile feelings over this." Her expression deflated into a grimace. D leant closer to me and whispered, " _Okay so I'm not supposed to do this – I literally can not express how against the rules this is – but I can give you a tiny boost in your next life._ _Think of it like super strength, hyper-regeneration; the usual."_

That got my attention. "What makes it so bad then?"

D shrugged. "Ethical stuff, really. Well, that and it sort of makes you power crazy. In the beginning, it was fine. A couple humans would be born with a supernatural talent. Said humans use talents to start some crazy historic revolution. Yeah, it's all fine and dandy until they start thinking they're all gods among men. Did you know that the Boss had it when some child started the Black Plague?"

"So I can have a better chance of survival at the risk of becoming a megalomaniac?"

"Sort of? The powers themselves are fine, it's the societal circumstances you might end up in that result in insanity. Mountain Dew?" she offered me a can that once again appeared out of thin air. I politely accepted; I wanted to get rid of this rotting taste in my mouth.

"Super against the rules like I said already." D stared into the monitor while typing away on the keyboard. "But I'm sure no one would even notice in the universe you're going to be sent to. Hell, I'm positive that you won't end up crazy either. The Emperor Algorithm has been set. What would you like for your boost?"

"Surprise me." I shrugged. "If there's a random option, I'll take that one." I could have made myself overpowered, really tempted to give myself immortality or something to that degree. But if I don't know what I'm going to get, I feel somewhat relaxed that it won't make me crazy. I don't care if D was reassuring me, this is my mind here dammit.

"It's your funeral, pal." Rapid tapping of keys filled the room for a couple minutes until she paused. "Alright, you're all set and – oh that doesn't look good."

"What doesn't look good?" A sudden sense of dread filled my chest as I stared at the panicked expression of D.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all." She forcibly smiled while furiously typing. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Okay, okay, _phew._ Um so yeah, it was nice to meet you pal, you ready to have some fun?"

"Hold up, what went wrong earlier –" A sudden urge to sleep echoes throughout my mind as a yawn is forced out of me. My body feels heavy; as if someone threw a sea of chains over my shoulders. "W-what?"

"That." D tilts her Mountain Dew soda to me, "my soon-to-be-alive friend, is the process of your soul being reincarnated."

"C-Can I ask one question?" God, it's too hard to stay awake right now.

Everything feels so numb.

"Sure." She sips.

"What universe will I be reborn in?" My body is collapsed on her bed, one eye barely open at this point.

D was right, the bed was comfy; I'm lying in an ocean of flowers, gentle dancing flowers.

"Universe Zero-U.M. Fun fact: the universe you used to live in made an animated series based on it –" Shit, I'm losing consciousness. Everything's getting darker. "- I believe it was called RWBY."

And then everything went black.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by rocks. Hmm, rocks? From just looking at the scenery in front of me I can already tell that I'm in a mountain range. The open sky, harsh winds howling, and you know…actual fucking mountains… It was kind of a dead give away. Everything feels so…clearer. Is this what feeling reborn – wait a second. . .

I was reincarnated!

Wait up. . . what did D say again? What universe was I sent to? _Z-Zero_ …um?

O-Oh…

Oh shit…

OOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIT I'M IN THE WORLD OF REMNANT

. . .Okay, let's calm down here, deep breaths. Control your inner fan. I can't believe it. I was reincarnated into a fictional world. No, in my old life, this was fiction. This is my new reality.

A reality where my chances of dying are high.

Then why the hell am I in a forest? That doesn't make sense. I should be in a hospital reborn as a baby, ready to meet my new parents. What kind of sick adults leave their child in the middle of a forest!?

 **CAAWWWW…**

I hope to whatever god of this world that wasn't a nevermore.

My heart skips a beat when a large black claw slams the soil in front of me. The cawing is closer now. My eyes inch upwards and I find myself staring directly at the beak of a nevermore. Grimm, humanity's natural predator.

I want to scream for help. I want to yell in defiance. I feel my mouth opening but no words came out. I can't move my body. I wasn't sure if it was fear locking me in place or if my new body needed to adjust itself to being reborn.

All I can do now is close my eyes and wait for the end.

But the end never came.

All I feel instead of death is a small pinch at the back of my neck. I'm lifted into the air and for a moment I feel as if I'm flying. I'm being carried somewhere but I'm afraid to open my eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity I'm dropped back down. All I hear now in my personal darkness is the sound of splashing water and drinking.

I creak on eye open to see the monster beside me bent over drinking from a rather large pond.

Ah, so it wants to eat me after a quick drink. Classy.

Well if I'm going to die, might as well going out drowning.

And that's when I saw it.

Staring directly at me was another nevermore. It wasn't like the other one. No, the one staring at me with beady red eyes was _immature_. It was tiny, almost like a newborn bird. I tilted my head to the right and it mimicked my action. I closed my left eye and it copied my action again. I was staring at a baby nevermore.

I was staring at my own reflection. The realisation hits me like the ripples I've created as I hit the water with my tiny wing.

I've been in reincarnated into the RWBY universe.

Not as a human or faunus with the potential of being a hero.

I've been reincarnated into a creature of Grimm.

 **Ah fu-**

Suddenly lightning struck the large nevermore. The sheer force of the lightning strike sent my new body soaring through the air for a moment before slamming into a tree. There was a lot of cracking and shattering. I wouldn't be surprised if my entire skeleton was destroyed.

My ears were ringing as if someone was drumming a huge bell inside my brain. My vision is hazy and unsteady. The disorientation is real.

T-This doesn't make sense! It's not even raining!

I can't move. Pain was searing across my entire body. I stared at the destruction across the pond. The smoke clears and standing over the dead nevermore was a knight. W-Was that a huntsman?

Their white cape danced gracefully in the wind as they pulled out their golden spear. Their weapon was practically glowing with electricity. And then the knight looks up and stares at me. Fear overwhelms me. I'm staring into the deep abyss of the black void within their helmet.

The knight pulls the spear back and aims it in my direction.

So this is it, huh?

Not even an hour into my second life and I'm already going to die by the hand of some huntsman.

I shut my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Maybe I'll be lucky in my third life?

* * *

April Fools.

From your lazy writer drowning in research reports - Downsmashjon


End file.
